JakeWard
by Violet-Valentine
Summary: Idea from all thr Twilight books. And Bellas not in this.


**Lunch time**

"Of all people—all the people in our class,why do we get stuck with them?" Drenusha complained as she poked at the half eaten grilled cheese sandwich.

"Well what did you expect,it was going to happen sooner or later we have every damn class with them!" Jocelyn explained pushing her lunch tray away from her.

"Well,I don't see whats the big deal." Kelsey said rolling her eyes.

"Thats because you don't have any classes with them. Its like they can't talk or something, every time you try to talk to them they say nothing and just look at you weird ,even when the teachers call on them to answer they never do,and they stare at us like we're freaks or something." Drenusha replied sharply.

"Whatever you guys are bugging out over nothing." Kelsey said standing to leave.

"Oh and by the way,their staring at you guys."She added before walking away.

"Dude,are they really?" Jocelyn asked starting to play with her fingers nervously.

"I don't know." Drenusha said sitting up awkwardly

"Look." She said glancing at her in the corner of her eye.

"No,why do I have to look,you look!" Jocelyn whispered between her clenched teeth.

"We both look,on the count of three,okay?" Drenusha asked turning a little and looking at Jocelyn.

"Fine,but you better look Drenusha!" Jocelyn replied sourly.

They both looked at each other and started to count in unison.

"1....2....3"

Jocelyn quickly turned around meeting the eyes of the two boys that sat at the table behind hers.

Drenusha who was still faced the other way,tried her hardest to hold in her laughter. Jocelyn just froze as she felt the two boys gaze burning in to her now blushing red face,then one of the boys half smiled at her. He had the smile of a seven year old but he was very muscular,in the face and body,he had long black hair that went down to his shoulders,and was tan,reds brown kinda tan. Jocelyn shyly smiled back then moved her eyes to the other boy,he was pale like almost white as snow and he was muscular also,but not as much as the other boy,and he just sat there staring. His golden eyes never left her,his face was like stone,it never changed,even every short orangery brown hair on top of his hair stayed in place as the A/C cut on. Jocelyn then slowly lifted her hand and softly waved to them. Then the tan boy lifted his large arm to return the jester,but the other boy(the pale one)slapped his arm down making a large thud on the table. She looked back to the pale one who's face now looked a bit upset,she then quickly turned back around.

"Dude I fucking hate you!" Jocelyn snapped glaring at Drenusha,who now busted out laughing.

"You should have known! How long have you known me,five years is it now."Drenusha giggled.

"Its not funny,They were staring like really hard at us."Jocelyn explained.

"So they just kept staring after you turned around?" Drenusha asked slightly lifting her left eyebrow.

"Uhh yeah. Jacob kinda smiled ,and then I waved at them and he went to wave back but Edward stopped him,and he looked like if he could he would kill me right here,he would!" Jocelyn said standing as the bell rang.

"Well,we can try to talk to them or something in weight training?" Drenusha offered,getting up and walking to the garbage with her trash,Jocelyn fallowed.

"You can try to talk to them,and I think we have to max out today and wont even be by them."Jocelyn said walking out the cafeteria with Drenusha at her side.

"Ughh,why did I let you talk me into weight training in the first place?"Drenusha asked tossing her head back with a disgusted look.

"Cuz you fucking love me,thats why!"Jocelyn said hooking her arm with Drenushas and dragging her off to there weight training class.

**Weight Training**

"I hate these damn uniforms!"Drenusha complained as they walked into the weight room.

"Dude I know like the shorts always ride up."Jocelyn said pulling her shorts down.

"Okay then,now that the girls have finally arrived lets have all the boys at station one and all the girls at station four." Coach Scott instructed.

"I don't get why he says "all the girls"were the only girls in this fools class!"Drenusha grunted walking over to there assigned station.

"I heard that Ms. Kolshi."Coach Scott yelled over the seventeen boys that gathered around him and there station. "You and Perez start working out,I'll be there when I'm done with the boys."

"Umm okay,and uhh sorry sir."Dreunsha shouted over the loud talking.

"Yeah,sure,just work out."He muttered,then turned his attention to the boys.

"Ha,he would here your dumb ass." Jocelyn giggled.

"Shut up. Hey have you seen Edward or Jacob?"Drenusha asked laying down and getting ready to do bench presses.

"No,not since lunch,there probably skipping,like we should be doing."Jocelyn said putting twenty pound weights on both sides of the bar that Drenusha layed under.

"Add more."Drenusha said gripping tightly around the bar.

"I don't think you can handle more dude." Jocelyn said a bit wherry.

"Oh my god,just do it woman."Drenusha barked.

"Fine,but when you get hurt don't mad at me."Jocelyn said adding twenty more pounds to both sides.

"Okay I wont,now spot me."Drenusha replied smiling widely.

Jocelyn stood behind her and to hold of the middle of the bar. Drenusha pushed the bar up and it came down hard onto her chest. She squirmed around for awhile trying to left the weights off of her. Jocelyn started to giggile as she watched Drenusha kicking and grunting.

"I.........ca—cant breath....he---help"She now pleaded as water filled her eyes.

Jocelyn now a where that Drenusha wasn't kidding yanked up on the bar,but it didn't move.

"Help! Help Please!"Jocelyn tried yelling over the boy who crowded around the coach.

Drenusha slowly stopped kicking and pushing up on the bar as she gasped for more air. Jocelyn was still trying to pull the weight off of her when a strong hot hand griped her arm and pulled her away from Drenusha. Drenusha layed there struggling for air,her eye sight was starting to grow fuzzy,when all of a sudden there was no more pressure on her chest and shes on the floor coughing and a icy hand was coming down on her back. She lifted her head up to just barely see Edward through her watery eyes. Then everything went black.

When Drenusha woke up she was in the nurse's office laying on a sofa. Jocelyn was sitting across from her. Drenusha slowly lifted her throbbing head and looked at Jocelyn who was curled in a ball asleep,she then looked around the empty office. She then starched and slowly got off of the sofa,and walked over to Jocelyn and gently shook her.

"Mmm what Daddy,its saturday."Jocelyn mummbled.

"Fool,its Drenusha,wake up!"Drenusha demanded shaking her harder.

"Huh?"Jocelyn said opening her eyes and looking up at Drenusha."Oh hey,how are you feeling?"Jocelyn asked now wide awake.

"Im fine,what happened?"She asked sitting next to her.

"You fainted."Jocelyn explained.

"No,Who was it who got the weight off of me?"Drenusha asked.

"It was Edward."Jocelyn said looking at her.

"But where did he come from,he wasn't even in class."Drenusha said shaking her head.

"I know him and Jacob just came out of nowhere,but its good they did."Jocelyn said standing up.

"Well did they say any thing?"Drenusha asked also standing.

"Ha yeah right,after he carried you in here I told them thank you and Edward nodded and walked away and Jacob smiled then fallowed Edward."Jocelyn told Drenusha as she grabbed her bag from the corner.

"Hmm their weird." Drenusha said getting her stuff and walking out of the office with Jocelyn.

**The walk home/Home**

"Dude I'm kinda glad it happened,it so got us out of Biology."Jocelyn said looking down at the ground as she dragged her shoes on the cement side walk.

"Yeah,well you weren't the one who almost suffocated."Drenusha grunted

"Well its your fault,but yeah. Oh man,we didnt ask Jacob and Edward when they wanted to work on our project."Jocelyn said slapping her thigh.

"Oh well,I guess we can do it next week."Drenusha said slightly blowing it off.

"Fuck that I need an A or I have to take the class again."Jocelyn whined.

"And who's fault is that?"Drenusha asked

"Uhh yours!"Jocelyn yelled playfully.

"Oh no you ain't blaming that on me,thats all you woman." Drenusha said giggling.

"Haha. Oh shit,do you have your key to my house,i forgot mine in my room."Jocelyn said digging in the six pockets of her pants.

"Pssh,your lucky your dad knows how forgetful you are,and gave me a key."Drenusha said going into her bag and pulling out a silver key then handing it to her.

"Eek I loves you!"Jocelyn yelped taking the key.

"Yeah you better."Drenusha said handing Jocelyn a headphone and pushing play on her Ipod.

The walked in silence the rest of the way singing or humming a few words. When they came to the corner where Jocelyn's house was they saw two boys sitting on her porch waiting for them

"What the fuck Drenusha,what are they doing there?"Jocelyn asked hiding behind a neighbors tree.

"How the hell should I know,I've been with you all day."Drenusha said hiding behind Jocelyn.

"Hmm well maybe if we say here for awhile they'll leave."Jocelyn said turning and looking at Drenusha.

"Wait weren't you bitching cuz you needed to get an A on this project,well there here lets get it over with."Drenusha explained.

"I do,but why my house?"Jocelyn asked dropping her arms to her side.

"We know your hiding."A deep yet kind voice yelled.

"Oh shit!"Jocelyn gasped slowly looking at her house,where Jacob was now waiting at the end of her driveway.

"Umm..We'll be right there...."Drenusha yelled back.

"Come on." Drenusha said grabbing Jocelyn and pulling her toward the house.

"Dude what are we going to do?"Jocelyn asked biting the corner of her lip and starting to play with her fingers.

"Well truthfully,I have no idea....."Drenusha mumbled,as they reached the driveway.

**Ch1. End**

**Home**

"Ummm, What are you guys doing here?" Drenusha asked looking at Jacob then Edward,who was still standing patiently by the front door.

" We're here to start our projects........duh."Jacob said playfully not taking his eyes off Jocelyn as he spoke.

"Oh....Okay uhh lets umm go in then."Jocelyn mumbled looking down at her old taped up pair of Vans.

" Yeah lets go."Drenusha said grabbing Jocelyn's arm and pulling her toward the house. Jacob fallowed not saying anything more.

"Took you guys long enough huh?" A cool voice rang from beside the front door.

Both girls looked up at the gorgeous honey eyed boy who had just spoken. He had a kind crooked smile on his perfect face. Jocelyn smiled quickly then looked back down at the lock on the door,Drenusha stared for a moment not wanting to look away till she felt Jacobs heavy arm push her to go in the now open doorway.

"Huh? Oh sorry...." Drenusha said looking away from Edward and walking into the house after Jocelyn.

Jocelyn and Drenusha both kicked their shoes off as they entered the house and Edward did the same as he fallowed the ladies in,but Jacob hesitated by the door waiting for everyone to go ahead in. He waited till they had all walked down the hall to kick off his Converse,he looked down at his feet there was a big hole in his right sock where his fat toe could hang out and a hole at the heel of his left one. When he brought his gaze back up Jocelyn was in front of him.

"You,coming?" Jocelyn asked biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Yeah,I was,I was just....." He tried covering his feet as he spoke. "I had...to..get something?"

Jocelyn looked at his large feet as he babbled on and giggled.

"I like your socks."She said half smiling at the giant of a boy.

He quickly looked down at hers,she had a hole in her left one with her little panted baby toe sticking out. He then looked back up at her a chuckled,as she turned and walked away showing more holes at the bottom of her socks.

"You want water then?" Drenusha asked seeming a bit frustrated.

"Really love,I'm fine." Edwards sweet voice sent shivers down her back as he spoke.

"Love huh?" Jacob said with a smug smirk on his face looking at Edward as he walked into the kitchen and dining room.

"Okay,If you say you don't want anything whatever." Drenusha said shaking her head slightly frustrated.

"But anyway,how do you think we should go about doing this picture story crap?" She asked looking at each of then for a second the pausing on Edwards face.

"Umm, I don't know...."Jocelyn said scratching the back of her head.

"Well we can always do a gay couple story." Drenusha said looking at Edward then Jacob who was now sitting at the dinner table next to Edward.

"Ha,I like that one."Jocelyn giggled with Drenusha.

"Hell no!"Jacob grunted glaring at her.

"Okay, I kid!" Jocelyn said smiling innocently.

"No,but for real. What do you guys want to do?"Drenusha asked.

"Well what ever you guys come up with is okay with me,as long as it doesn't involve me getting intimate with big foot here." Edward said smirking as he tossed his head to the side where Jacob sat.

The two girls laughed and sat at the other end of the table across from the boys.

"So who's going to be in the story thing,what ever it is we're doing?" Jacob asked looking at Jocelyn.

"You,Edward and Jocelyn." Drenusha answered standing up and walking out of the room and quickly returning with a camera.

"Why aren't you going to be in it?"Jocelyn asked looking at her.

"Cuz you suck with the camera,thats why."Drenusha said smiling evilly at Jocelyn.

"Haha"she mumbled in reply and got up and walked over to the living room and throw herself onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

"What are you doing?" Drenusha asked walking over to Jocelyn.

"Watching T.V waiting for a good idea to come to me."She answered not looking away from the television.

"I like that idea"Jacob chuckled Sitting down on the sofa next to Jocelyn looking at her the the T.V.

"Ugh."Drenusha rolled her eyes and went back to where Edward was sitting across from him. "Well do you have any helpful ideas?"Drenusha asked smiling shyly at him. He thought for a moment then spoke.

"We could recreate the theme,or concept of a old book or movie in modern day terms."He answered looking into her light brown eyes. She stared back at him a bit speechless. He's left eyebrow went up as he smiled and cleared his throat getting her attention.

"Huh oh,Umm yeah that sounds great,you got any movies or books in mind?"She asked her face turned a light pink as she spoke.

"At the moment,no."Edward said leaning forward toward her,still looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't get to thank you,for helping me this afternoon."Drenusha said a bit breathless after she spoke.

"Don't mention it love."He said with a crooked smile.

Drenusha could feel his sweet cool breath on her face as he exhaled,she could feel her heart starting to beat faster as she notice him lean forward more. Then Jocelyn walks into the kitchen and swings the refrigerator door open hitting the wall hard,making Drenusha jump back in her sit.

"Opps sorry did I scare you?"Jocelyn asked holding two cokes in her hand.

"OH,just a little!"Drenusha snapped glaring at Jocelyn. Jocelyn smiled shrugging.

"Jacob lets go!"Edward said standing up.

"Why?"Drenusha said looking up at him.

"Yeah,Why?"Jacob asked coming in from the living room.

"Because!"Edward said sternly with a stone hard expression on his face.

"Well when are we going to do the project?"Jocelyn asked looking up at Jacob.

"Tomorrow,I guess......"Jacob said fallowing Edward who was already at the front door.

Edward quickly put his shoes on and walked out the door.

"Uh We'll see you guys later,um sorry."Jacob said looking at Jocelyn then fallowing Edward out shutting the door. Jocelyn and Drenusha looked at each other then ran to the door and both tried to look out the peep hole.

"Do you see them?"Drenusha asked pushing Jocelyn out of the way.

"No,I don't see anyone." Jocelyn said getting off of her tip toes and unlocked the door opening it.

Her and Drenusha both ran out and looked up and down the street.

"Where the hell could they have gone?"Jocelyn asked looking at Drenusha.

"I don't know,I don't know..."Drenusha mumbled as she walked the side of the house.

Jocelyn walked to the mail box and opened it pulling out two letters.

"What was Jake wearing?" Drenusha yelled from behind the house.

"Uh why?"Jocelyn asked yelling back opening one of the letters.

"Just what was he wearing!"Drenusha yelled seeming closer.

"Um jeans and a black t-shirt,I think."Jocelyn said half reading the letter in her hands.

"Look."Drenusha said now only a few feet away.

"Huh?"Jocelyn looked up from the letter and saw Drenusha holding up a pair of ripped up jeans.

"What is that?"Jocelyn asked walking toward her.

"Jacobs pants."Drenusha said looking at Jocelyn.

"You don't know that."

"Come on Jocelyn,Who else could fit into these?"Drenusha asked lifting up the huge tore up pants.

"Maybe my neighbors,um I don't know tossed then over after their dog chowed them up." Jocelyn said walking to the door.

"Yeah,sure."Drenusha said fallowing her to the door.

Jocelyn stopped at the opened door then turned around and faced Drenusha.

"What?" She asked waiting for Jocelyn to go in.

"He left hes shoes.."Jocelyn said confused.

"Do what?"Drenusha said pushing past her a little and looking at Jacobs old torn up shoes.

"Maybe he just forgot them."Jocelyn said walking in and running up the stairs.

"And walked home in his underwear and socks?"Drenusha asked fallowing her in then up the stairs.

"I'm sure theres a good reason.."Jocelyn said trying to blow it off.

"Yeah sure Jocelyn."Drenusha grunted.

Drenusha blew it off also and the rest of the night the girls talked and played around until about four thirty in the morning.

**Saturday**

_Ding,ding,ding,ding. _Rang Jocelyn's doorbell at 6:00 am.

"What the fuck."Jocelyn moaned rolling over.

_Ding,ding,ding ding._

Mmm,Go get it!"Drenusha grunted elbowing Jocelyn in the back.

"Ugh.....Fine..."Jocelyn said rolling out of the bed and walking down the stairs.

"Who ever is at the fucking door better have a good fucking reason for waking me up!"She yelled so that who ever stood on the other side of the door could hear. She quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. "WHAT DO............Um morning?"Jocelyn said smiling shyly at Edward and Jacob who stood there with smiles and coffee in hand.

"Good Morning love."Edward said slightly nodding his head to her.

"Hey hope we didn't wake you up."Jacob said smiling slyly.

"Haha."Jocelyn mumbled pulling her shorts down,then moving to the side to let them in. Edward walked in first handing her a cup of coffee and Jacob came in looked down at his feet as he walked in,he had his Converse on.

"How did you get your shoes?!"Jocelyn asked grabbing his hot arm.

"Ummm....."He stopped and turned to her.

"Wheres Drenusha?"Edward quickly asked walking back toward them.

"Oh shes still sleeping,and I'm not going to be the one to wake her up."Jocelyn said taking a sip of her coffee.

"May I?"He asked looking at the stairs.

"Be my guest,good luck."Jocelyn said walking down the hall, quickly Jacob fallowed her.

"So why are you guys here so early?"Jocelyn asked taking another sip as she sat crisscross on the sofa.

"We wanted to get started on the project."Jacob said sitting down next to her.

"Okay...We have two weeks to get it done. And Its six in the morning!"She grunted looking at him.

"Yeah well maybe we just want to see you guys."He replied smiling at her.

Jocelyn could feel her face get warm then she looked down and started playing with her hands.

"JOCELYN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT LEAVE ME ALONE IMA TAKE APICTURE OF YOU IN THE SHOWER AND SEND IT TO JACOB!"Yelled Drenusha from up stairs.

"Wow,I dont think I would mind that......"Jacob said just a little over a whisper.

"What did you say?"Jocelyn asked quickly.

"Huh,Nothing I was talking to myself thats all..."He answered smiling weakly.

"This isn't Jocelyn,Its Edward,Would you please wake up?"Edward asked sitting next to Drenusha on the bed.

"Mmmm,leave me the hell alone woman!"Drenusha barked swinging a pillow at him. Edward quickly yanked it pulling her up with the pillow.

"Whoa!"Drenusha flew up and hit Edwards hard ice cold chest. He rapped his arms around her catching her,she slowly looked up at him.

"Um...."She she said biting her hole bottom lip.

"Sorry."He said push her away and standing up from the bed.

"No,Your good."She said getting out of the bed.

"Jocelyn and Jacob are down stairs waiting to get started."Edward said walking toward the door.

"Oh,okay well lets not keep them waiting huh?"Drenusha said fallowing him out the room.

"Can I ask you something?"Jocelyn said looking up at Jacob.

"Shot."He replied smiling.

"Why don't you guys talk to anyone at school?"

"Well maybe because there wasn't anyone really worth talking to till now."

"Really...?"She asked biting the left corner of her lip.

"Yeah"He said moving his head down close to her face. A lump grew in Jocelyn's throat as she felt his body heat hit hers.

"Sorry I yelled at you."Drenusha apologized.

Jacob jumped back away from Jocelyn as soon as he heard Drenusha speak.

"Oh its quit fine love."Edward said with a light chuckle. They both entered the living room and sat down.

"Morning cranky head!"Jacob said laughing.

"Haha hey fag."Drenusha grunted glaring playfully at him.

"So did anyone think of anything?"Jocelyn asked sitting up.

"Nope,nothing here."Jacob said sitting back in the sofa.

"Nor have I."Edward said looking at Drenusha.

"Well I actually came up with a theme."Drenusha said smiling.

"Hit us with it."Jocelyn said smiling at her.

"How about its two guys,Edward and Jacob,who are both in love with the same girl,Jocelyn,and are fighting to win her over because she loves you,them,both?"She asked looking at all of them.

"Well I'm game."Jocelyn agreed.

Edward and Jacob looked at each other for a moment both seemed to be deep in thought. Jocelyn and Drenusha looked at them waiting for an answer. Finally Edward nods to Jacob.

"Uh,Yeah........We're game too...."

**Ch2. End**

**The Grave Yard.**

"Umm you want him to hold my waist...?" Jocelyn mumbled looking from Drenusha to Jacob.

"Yep,And Edward I need you to get down on one knee and rap your arm around her leg and rest your hand on her upper thigh please." Drenusha said turning her head to the side as she looked and directed them.

"Nush...Do you really think this is the right pose?" Jocelyn said with a uncomfortable look on her face.

"Perfect,actually. Now get in and stay in character." Drenusha instructed.

"Will do." Jacob said smiling widely.

Drenusha looked trough the lens of her Canon Rebel Xti, and snapped several shots of them, then put the camera down.

"Hmm...Edward would you mind taking a picture just with Jocelyn?" She asked looking at him.

"No,Not at all." He answered getting up from his knee wiping off some dirt.

"Great,okay." She grabbed Jocelyn's arm and pulled her to a old weeping willow and pushed her against the trunk of the tree.

"Now Edward put one of your hands on the tree next to he face blocking her and the other on the side of her stomach." She said biting her thumb nail as she spoke. He quickly did as he was told hesitating to put his hand on her stomach.

"Like this?"He asked smiling a sweet crooked smile at her.

"Umm..."She froze looking at his perfect face. "God he's gorgeous"She thought to herself as she stared.

"Hello!?"Jacob up barked in a aggravated tone.

"Hum,Oh yeah thats good."She mumbled and snapped a couple of shots. Jacob stood behind her grunting every so often.

"Okay that was awesome. Uh Jake,your next."She said turning around looking at him.

"Okay sweet!"He replied smiling widely.

"Jacob could I have a word with you?"Edward said turning from Jocelyn and walking toward him.

"Sure,sure."He said smiling at Jocelyn as he turns and walks away with Edward.

"Drenusha! Why must this be so touchy feely!?"Jocelyn quickly asked jumping toward her.

"Because your in love with them,or supposed to be." She replied with a giggle.

"Well..please tone it down a bit with Jacob,as sexy as he may be,he makes me nervous dude."Jocelyn whispered looking to where he was.

"WHAT? You think JACOBS...."Drenusha started but was stopped by Jocelyn's hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"Jocelyn said smiling awkwardly at Edward and Jacob who were now looking back at them.

"Okay,I'm sorry."Drenusha said laughing.

"And I wont make yours and Jacobs to bad."Drenusha said as the boys returned.

"I'm ready."Jacob said in a eager tone.

Drenusha thought to her self for a moment then started to smile.

"Joce, lay down on the ground."

"Um Okay..."Jocelyn said laying down on her back.

"And Jake I want you to lay next to her but kinda be on top of her."Drenusha said smiling at Jocelyn.

"WHAT!"

"Okay!!"Jacob quickly got down on the ground and lifted him self over her.

"Wow. Thats great Jacob,but could you get a little closer to her."She asked trying not to laugh.

"Will do!"He moved down to hes elbows letting his has hands go into her thick black hair,and his face only inches from hers.

"Drenusha!"Jocelyn whined.

"No,Don't move,I don't want to lose the pic."She explained starting to take pictures.

"Drenusha—I can't do this." Jocelyn mumbled hiding her face.

"Shut up and just lay there—god fucking damn." Drenusha screamed looking through the pictures she just took.

"What the fuck?" Jocelyn whined looking at Drenusha.

Jacob snorted holding in his chuckle, Jocelyn quickly looked up, "Dude, do you find this funny?"

"No—no I don't." Jacob hesitated still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hold your damn character." Drenusha yelled rubbing the top of her eyebrow. Edward, who was now behind her, let out a sweet, serene chuckle. Drenusha threw her head back hitting her head to his. Her body shivered as she felt his rock hard skin.

"Ow." she moaned rubbing the top of her forehead until it turned red.

"I am so very sorry." Edward apologized going to grab her but stopping. Jacob and Jocelyn both tried their hardest to not laugh.

"Oh, uh I'm fine."Drenusha whispered shaking her head a little. "Shut up." Drenusha barked glaring at Jocelyn and Jacob. "Do you need a jacket or something,cause your like freezing." Drenusha asked looking toward Edward.

Edward's face froze, "No, no I'm fine." He quickly said backing away from her a little.

"Hello! We're still over here!"Jacob yelled pulling himself up a little.

"Oh man, sorry." Drenusha said turning around and taking two more pictures, "Okay you guys,I'm done."

"Can you show me the pictures?" Edward asked looking over at Drenusha. She slightly turned and nodded immediately. Edward walked with Drenusha to the bench and they both sat down.

Jacob slowly pulled himself off of Jocelyn. His shoulder length hair fell to the side, a light smell of grass, pine, the musky scent of the soil drifted from above her. She suddenly felt the warmth of his skin on her, the cold of the grass. Jocelyn breathed in, her eyes squinting. Jacob swiftly moved to her right, Jocelyn looked down, her face suddenly pink.

"Where'd they go?" Jocelyn asked scratching the back of her head.

"Who cares." Jacob said smiling slyly.

"Well damn."Jocelyn said sitting up.

"Kidding."He said jumping up. He stuck his hand out to her,she softly took a hold of his large rough hand,he slowly pulled her up to her feet.

"Um thanks."Jocelyn mumbled smiling.

"Yeah,yeah."He said looking down at her hand still in his,she quickly pulled hers away and wiped some dirt from her butt.

"Uh lets go find them."Jocelyn said as she started walking off.


End file.
